


Свет

by Leytenator



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: - Вы сходите со мной на танцы?- Я схожу с тобой в оперу.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	Свет

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orientalld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orientalld/gifts).



> (временно) односторонний протагонил

Моя мать, Царствие ей небесное, всегда говорила: «Учись видеть свет».  
Тинторетто – последний солнечный луч перед грозой, тонкий и разящий, как клинок, Веласкес – свеча, отблеск на медном бокале, блики на выцветшем бархате. Бог знает сколько часов я провел, продавливая задницей мягкие скамьи в галереях Вены и Дрездена, пялясь на картины и пытаясь увидеть то, что она видела в них. И, возможно, во мне.  
Я не верю ни в Бога, ни в его Царствие; небеса пусты и тускнеют по экспоненте, и единственный свет, который можно найти там, наверху, - это люминесцентное свечение атомов в ионосфере.  
Будь у них алтарь, я бы не задумываясь положил на него сердце – да все что угодно, лишь бы она вернулась ко мне хоть на день и объяснила свою невозможную, несуществующую науку, которую я никак не могу постичь.  
В картинных галереях пыльно и холодно, внутри себя самого – примерно так же. Когда надоедает сверлить взглядом старые полотна и небо, я сажусь за ее рабочий стол и берусь за дело спокойно и всерьез. Конверт с моим именем находится во втором ящике слева, удивительно быстро, будто давно ждал.  
«Звонить только в самом крайнем случае, по вопросам жизни и смерти» написано маминым размашистым почерком рядом с номером, и я смеюсь, выуживая из кармана смартфон с очередными пропущенными из университета. Мать всегда любила немного драматизировать. Возможно, я пошел в нее.  
\- Мне очень жаль, Максимилиан, - говорит трубка глухо. – Твоя мама была очень храброй. И очень тебя любила, я знаю точно, поверь. Ты правильно сделал, что позвонил. Хочешь встретиться?  
\- Не то чтобы это было вопросом жизни и смерти. - Я все продолжаю и продолжаю смеяться и понимаю, что не могу остановиться.  
\- Завтра в три на площади Пьяццо, у фонтана, - командует трубка, и смех вместе с лишними вопросами застревают в горле.

***  
Я вижу светло-серый костюм с Сэвил-Роу – мать ненавидела Лондон и старалась не прилетать без лишней надобности, но все равно однажды заставила заказать у них тройку. Вижу крепкие мускулы под туго натянутой тканью за сотни и сотни фунтов, проседь в густых волосах и аккуратной бороде, темные очки – кажется, от Тома Форда, мать всегда разбиралась в этом лучше меня.  
Когда стоящий напротив человек снимает их, я не сразу могу разглядеть глаза: он слишком часто моргает. Должно быть, из-за солнца.  
\- Ну, здравствуй. - Он с шумом выдыхает и вдруг улыбается широко и весело, совершенно неподобающе для того, кто пришел выразить соболезнования. Так, как никто и никогда мне не улыбался.  
Улыбаются губы, глаза, он улыбается всем телом, от макушки до носков ботинок, и я ухмыляюсь в ответ, сам не знаю зачем. Голуби клекочут на площади, оглушительно поет фонтан. Я вижу свечу, и клинок, и выцветший бархат, и надвигающуюся грозу.  
\- Я бы выпил, - говорит он уже знакомо неприятным тоном, с которым не рискнешь спорить. – Как насчет водки с тоником?  
В отличие от меня, он едва прикасается к стакану и молча слушает про Тинторетто, ионосферу, бритоголовых и рослых мужчин, от вида которых мать дергалась до самой смерти. Про больницу и еще свежие цветы на тумбе у пустой койки. Про Вену, и Дрезден, и Прагу, и все города, которые мы меняли раньше один за другим, сбегая от прошлого. Хаотичное движение двух связанных частиц, в котором я пытался найти логику, а она называла танцем.  
Он слушает, и слушает, и слушает весь этот бред так внимательно, словно для него самого это вопрос жизни и смерти.  
\- А вы танцуете? – спрашиваю я, уже изрядно надравшись.  
\- Я отжимаюсь, - отвечает он задумчиво и, будто решив что-то, уверенно отставляет почти не тронутый коктейль в сторону. Заказывает диетическую колу и делает щедрый глоток.  
\- Тебе, кстати, тоже стоит начать. Ты всерьез решил бросить университет?  
Я смотрю, как он облизывает губы, и киваю. Потом добавляю, откинувшись на спинку кресла:  
\- Думаете, зря?  
\- Я думаю, ничего в жизни не происходит зря, - отвечает он тихо и опускает ладони на стол.  
\- А вы философ. По виду и не скажешь.  
\- Как, по-твоему, я выгляжу?  
«Слишком хорошо».  
\- Слишком трезво. Вы так и не сказали, как вас зовут.  
\- Еще не пришло время.  
У него крупные руки. Аккуратные ногти. Мозоль на среднем пальце правой. Тонкая линия шрама, убегающего за белоснежный манжет. Я вцепляюсь в край стола, борясь с желанием потянуться и задрать ткань, обнажив запястье.  
\- И ее смерть была не зря?  
\- Да. Во всем есть смысл, - говорит он, и вопреки законам логики я ему верю. – Не бросай учебу. Получи степень, как собирался, и тогда…  
\- Вы сходите со мной на танцы?  
\- Я схожу с тобой в оперу.  
Я допиваю залпом, завершая эти чертовски странные поминки, и поднимаюсь из-за столика, пока меня не попросили о чем-нибудь еще. Потому что понимаю: сейчас я готов выполнить любую просьбу этого чертовски странного человека. Когда я пытаюсь обогнуть стул, меня немного ведет; широкая ладонь опускается на мой локоть, заботливо поддерживает чуть дольше, чем требуется, и внутри что-то с грохотом взрывается и тут же леденеет.  
Законы физики рядом с новым знакомым, видимо, тоже перестают работать.

***  
Я изрядно сокращаю норму выпивки, получаю степень по физике, начинаю отжиматься по утрам – сразу после того, как заканчиваю дрочить, зажмурившись и представляя на члене его руки. Или губы.  
Месяц за месяцем я выполняю не одну, а тысячу просьб, нелепых, сложных и попросту опасных. Я знаю, как отличить оригинал Гойи от подделки, как провезти через таможню глок, как стрелять из него, как прыгать с парашютом, как смотреть в чертовы смеющиеся глаза и не испытывать желания двинуть промеж них - или прикрыть их ладонью и прикусить растянутые в улыбке полные губы.  
Я знаю, как легко и плавно летит со стола в подставленную ладонь инвертированная пуля, как легко и плавно обычная летит из пистолета в цель. Знаю, как обосраться с заданием в Бейруте и выть, стиснув зубы, пока на руках истекает кровью подчиненный. Знаю, как пахнет рубашка того, кто прилетает вытаскивать меня из передряги: порохом, его и моим потом, хвоей, морем. Знаю, как сильно стучит его сердце, когда он прижимает меня к себе, пристегивая к одному тросу.  
Знаю, как горят огнем легкие, когда в них не хватает воздуха. Знаю, как можно задыхаться безо всякого инвертирования рядом с этим невозможным человеком. Знаю свое новое имя, но все еще не знаю нужное.  
Знаю, как давит на уши оглушительная тишина в его номере, когда он застает меня там без одежды.  
\- Нет, - говорит он мягко и садится в глубокое кресло напротив кровати.  
\- Если скажете, что вам слишком много лет, я буду цитировать свою научную работу с третьего курса до тех пор, пока вы с криком не сиганете прямо в окно.  
Он делает какую-то сложную дыхательную гимнастику, сопя и косясь на ночной город за стеклом, отдернутые шторы, стол – что угодно, кроме моего стояка.  
\- Нет, - повторяет он куда тверже. – Сейчас ничего не будет.  
Я знаю все о ядерных бомбах, управлении самолетом и переговорах с террористами – на восьми языках. Я даже знаю, как перепить Айвза. И как чувствовать себя редкостным идиотом с ученой степенью.  
\- Вы же смотрели на меня. Никто так не смотрел, - бормочу я невнятно и жалко, натягивая одежду. – Какого черта? Если с самого начала знали, что у нас ничего не случится, зачем тогда?..  
\- То, что должно случиться, обязательно произойдет.  
Я знаю, с каким звуком захлопывается дверь, за которой остается смысл жизни.

***  
Звонок застает меня в Берлине. Я прижимаю смартфон к уху и отворачиваюсь от окна, чтобы не видеть похожий на пепел снег и собственное чересчур радостное отражение.  
\- Извините за тот раз, - говорю я. – В самом деле, вел себя как ребенок. Это не повторится. Какое следующее задание?  
\- Новый клуб на Александрплац. Нужно отследить курьера. Я там буду, но понадобится твоя помощь. – Трубка молчит, а потом еле слышно фыркает. - Если здание уцелеет, потанцуем. Сам увидишь, почему я не порчу людям нервы этим зрелищем.  
\- Я все-таки рискну и попробую вас научить.  
\- Обязательно. Но это не поможет.  
Когда на место бывшего клуба приезжает группа зачистки, мне удается стереть копоть и досаду с лица.  
\- Выпьем? – Он стягивает остатки галстука с моей шеи удивительно привычным жестом, и я устало качаю головой.  
Его фигура от этого движения немного плывет, колышется из стороны в сторону. Веселый рой крохотных частиц. Вероятно, у нас с ним просто слишком одинаковые заряды, поэтому он так упорно отталкивает и отталкивает меня. Если бы можно было поменять направление…  
\- Как скажешь, - кивает он, комкая лохмотья галстука.  
\- Никогда не умел толком завязывать. - Я неловко усмехаюсь и приглаживаю всклокоченные волосы. На его волосах оседает и сливается с сединой снег. – Надо, наверное, купить вместо него платок. Или шарф.  
\- У меня к тебе одна просьба.  
«Сколько угодно».  
\- В Берлине все еще слишком много клубов?  
\- Выспись, пожалуйста. Завтра тебя ждет, - он почему-то запинается на секунду, но тут же берет себя в руки, - очень важное задание. Самое важное. Оно касается твоей матери. И всего мира. Я все подробно объясню, а пока пообещай мне…  
\- Я не провалюсь.  
\- …беречь себя.  
\- Тогда мне понадобится ваша помощь.  
«Давай, говори свое «нет».  
\- Сколько угодно.

***  
Небо в Мумбаи стекает на землю каплями масляной краски. Печет словно в аду, в который я теперь точно верю. Потому что провел там последние несколько лет, упрямо повторяя намертво въевшееся в память: ничего в жизни не происходит зря.  
Рубашка липнет к взмокшим лопаткам, чешется обгоревший нос, в груди тяжело ворочаются усталость и злость. Я поднимаю голову на звук шагов, и во рту становится сухо, так что приходится сглотнуть вязкую слюну, прежде чем получается вымолвить хоть слово.  
Я здороваюсь, сажусь в плетеное кресло, заказываю водку с тоником и диетическую колу, щурю глаза, все еще не до конца им веря, и вижу невозможно прекрасный ослепительный свет.


End file.
